Such lighting units are used in particular as LED lighting units in the household appliance sector, for example in washing machines and tumble dryers, dishwashers etc. To be precise, these lighting units are used in particular for lighting the working area in the household appliance, i.e. for example as a drum lighting unit in household appliances.
Such a lighting unit which is suitable for the drum of a washing machine, a tumble dryer or the like has a printed circuit board and a base for receiving the printed circuit board. A light-emitting means is arranged on the printed circuit board. It has been demonstrated that problems associated with the dissipation of the heat generated by the light-emitting means can occur. This in turn impairs the life of the lighting unit.